freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Seris Festa Reon
Seris Festa Reon is a Rounder in the dimensional world of Elukarium. Background Seris is born into one of the seven most powerful families in Eluka and is heir to the Reon family. She eventually became a Rounder. Appearance Seris has short length hair and her Rounder outfit is almost similar to that of a short dress. Personality Seris seems to be calm in ways. During the Round when Kazuya used his Freezing, she didn't feel disgusted nor being unpleasant by it. She also shown no objects during the Rounder meeting with her fellow Rounders about bringing down Ibanyle and having to bring Kazuya to join them in the Holy Revolution. Freezing Exit Revenant Arc Seris participates in a year's Round, alongside Satellizer Alexander and her fellow Rounders facing a Nova. When the Nova uses Freezing on the Rounders, Kazuya Aoi comes to aid Seris and the girls defeating the Nova. Vera watches as Maria Eluka Nova approaches Kazuya. As the Round ends, Seis meets with the Rounders to discuss about bringing Ibanyle to justice as well of bringing the "Boy From Another World" to join them since he posses the same power as Ibanyle to which they all agree. However they must rescue Kazuya first due to him being put in the dungeons by Ibanyle. In the next meeting with the Rounders, Seris and the others proceed with their plans against Ibanyle that it's time for Revolution. Seris and the army are confronted by Ibanyle and his army. As the Holy Revolution begins, She and the Rounders have to upper hand but were overwhelmed when both armies are killing each other due to the Goddesses of Elca pouring their Soul Energy into them. Seris watches helplessly as Ibanyle captures Maria Eluka. They momentarily saved by Kazuya, who empowers them with his Freezing. However, they are pin down once more when Pulucsigel Eluka Nova and Bonemian Eluka Nova come into battle. With the arrival of Pandora from Kazuya's world, Seris watches in shock how the unknown girls fight and are on par with the Goddesses of Balance. Powers and Abilities Rounder Abilities *''' Imperial Blessing': By concentrating energy into her necklace, Seris can summon a combat guarder to assist in battle. Her guarder is named '''Aren Festa.' Relationships Friends/Allies Satellizer Alexander Eluka Satellizer Alexander is Seris's friend and fellow Rounder. She finds Satellizer to be a worthy leader in the Holy Revolution. Elise Theo Velvet Elise Theo Velvet is Seris's friend and fellow Rounder. Carol Voltega Miriam Carol Voltega Miriam is Seris's friend and fellow Rounder. Vera Liel Danos Vera Liel Danos is Seris's friend and fellow Rounder. Anastania Pul Ban Anastania Pul Ban is Seris's friend and fellow Rounder. Magenta Erectia Agna Magenta Erectia Agna is Seris's friend and fellow Rounder. Kazuya Aoi Seris and her allies team up with Kazuya who comes from a different world to help them in the Holy Revolution. Maria Eluka Nova Seris and her allies joined forces with Maria Eluka to bring down Ibanyle for his crimes in Eluka during the Holy Revolution. Enemies Ibanyle Seris and her fellow Rounders went up against Ibanyle due for his crimes in Eluka and plan to bring him to justice during the Holy Revolution. Trivia *Judging by her appearance, Seris Festa is certainly almost an alternate version of Para. References Category:Rounder Category:Character Category:Female